


El primer beso

by DieEis, ElVirtuoso



Series: Relatos Jónicos [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Amor adolescente, M/M, demasiado dulce, puede causar diabetes, soft, teenage love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieEis/pseuds/DieEis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElVirtuoso/pseuds/ElVirtuoso
Summary: Juntar los labios por primera vez con alguien siempre es una experiencia digna de atesorar para todas las personas...Al menos es lo que todos decían.





	

Juntar los labios por primera vez con alguien siempre es una experiencia digna de atesorar para todas las personas...

Al menos eso es lo que decían todos los adultos o los alumnos mayores en el Kinkou; pero para Zed no le pareció tan extraordinario como todos relataban.

Era cierto, estuvo y aún está confundido. Aquella chica lo citó en una arboleda lejos de la zona de entrenamiento, y sin mucha vacilación, aquella chica se acercó hasta que sus labios quedarán juntos.  
Uno, dos, tres segundos fueron suficientes hasta que ella se alejó, sonrojada y balbuceando alguna clase de confesión.

Zed parpadeo confundido, no pareció escuchar lo que aquella chica le decía, solo veía mover sus labios pero ningún sonido era emitido. Ella dio una pequeña reverencia antes de huir atemorizada, antes de escuchar un rechazo, o al menos eso pensó.

Estuvo unos minutos solo en aquella arboleda, procesando lo que pasó, inclusive tocando sus labios... se mantuvo con expresión sorprendida por unos momentos más, hasta que el clásico ceño fruncido regreso a sus facciones.

“Pero que fiasco”

Ese era el pensamiento que bombardeaba al estudiante más reconocido de la Kinkou.

Imborrable quizás fue su primer beso, y lo recordaría como la estafa infantil que era.  
No fue dulce, y no lo atesoraría como todos decían...

Dos días habían pasado de aquello, y el terrible mal genio de Zed solo había incrementado, tanto que ya todos los alumnos cuchicheaban cada vez que lo veían pasar. Los menores le temían, y los mayores solo le evitaban la mirada. Pobre aquel que fuera seleccionado como su oponente en los entrenamientos.

Pobre aquel que se cruzara en su camino, pobre aquel, a menos de que fueras Shen.

—Han pasado dos noches desde que no hablas con nadie, ¿Que es lo que te atormenta, hermano?— Un joven Shen se asoma por detrás de ese árbol en el que Zed estaba recostado. “Meditaba” o con eso se excusó para disfrutar de su soledad, pero siempre esa excusa no funcionaba con el hijo de Kusho.

—Deja de llamarme hermano, que no somos nada... y eso no te importa. Hablar con cualquiera me pone de mal genio. Todos son unos idiotas.

—Tu eres el idiota por enojarte por todo— Sentencia Shen con una sonrisa enorme, sentándose a su lado. Era un hecho de que no se iría, no al menos de que supiera que es lo que sucedía.

—No tienes remedio...— ¿Quién diría que Zed terminaría sonriendo por la terquedad de Shen?

-.-.-.-

— ¿Quieres decirme que todo esto... es por un beso?

—No cualquier beso, fue mi primer beso, idiota.

— ¿Quien lo viera? El huraño Zed es un romántico sin remedio—Da un pequeño golpecito en su hombro, tratando de contagiar su humor.

—No te pases de imbécil, Shen. No es por eso. Me siento estafado. Todos hablan de la magia de un beso y yo no sentí nada de eso... ¿Acaso yo soy diferente a todos?— Frunce su ceño un poco más, no quería demostrar que eso le afectaba, pero desde que había llegado al Kinkou no había día que no le recordaran lo diferente que era del resto: desde su aspecto físico, hasta el hecho de ser del agrado del mismo Kusho y su hijo... ¿Por que era tan diferente?

—Claro que no, no creo que seas diferente. Pero, si eso realmente te molesta, ¿Por qué no me ayudas a comprobarlo?

— ¿Que quieres decir?— Levanta la mirada, posando sus ojos rojos en el mayor.

No hubo una respuesta verbal, pues Shen se acercó hasta besar los labios pálidos de Zed.  
¿Que significaba aquello? ¿Por qué Shen le besaba, acaso era la semana en donde todos querían robarle un beso...? ¿Por qué no podía alejarse...? ¿Por qué su corazón latía de aquella forma y porque sentía sus mejillas arder? ¿Por qué se sentía acalorado y abochornado? ¿...Por qué los segundos no parecían importar ahora, parecía durar tanto y a la vez tan poco...?

— ¿Por qué...?— Es lo primero que pregunta Zed una vez que se habían separado, sus ojos estaban abiertos y sus mejillas estaban sumamente rojizas, sobre todo por su pálida tez.

—Fue mi primer beso...— Responde Shen, evadiendo la mirada, igual tenía un sutil sonrojo en su piel más bronceada. Aclara su garganta antes de continuar. —Yo no creo que seas diferente al resto... pero yo sí recordare con dicha mi primer beso— El heredero del crepúsculo se levanta, quitando el polvo y hojas que se habían pegado a su ropa. Al terminar decide extender su mano al menor, esperando que se levantara con él.

Zed se queda perplejo ante esa respuesta y duda unos segundos antes de aceptar tomar su mano. Se levanta y cuando está en su nivel lo primero que hace es golpearle en su pecho y llamándole idiota.

—Quizás sí soy diferente a todos ustedes— Le mira de reojo, pero sonriendo ante lo que dirá a continuación, —Quizás la segunda oportunidad es donde comience los buenos recuerdos—

Shen no podía creer lo que escuchó, pero tenía tiempo para comprender todo... lo que sentía y lo que sentía Zed, se veía brillante el próximo amanecer.

—Volvamos a la orden— Propone Shen antes de tocar el hombro del albino y caminar a su par, como iguales, de nuevo a casa.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer! Y gracias a mi hermana DieEis por leerlo y decirme que lo publique. Es lo primero que subo a esta página.
> 
> Kudo por más historias en español.


End file.
